The principle of hooping has been known for a long time, also in the context of assembling tools/tool holders.
Thus, there exist at present devices for hooping tools/tool holders with manual intervention for ensleeving, requiring the rotation of the tool holders, which do not guarantee the complete ensleeving over the desired height (with risk of loss of the tool being machined), and again others which do not have a safety of use necessary for industrial employment.
Moreover, the heating of the tool holders or of the tool/tool holder assembly is carried out at present either by direct application of flame, or by projection of radiant heat or a flow of hot air or again by conductive contact, the use of the two first heating techniques being often delicate in an industrial setting and the third heating technique being less efficacious in giving rise to too long a heating time.
Moreover, none of the known processes or device permits limiting heating to a value just enough to assemble or disassemble the tool with the tool holder.